legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Silence Reigns S3 P14/Transcript
(The scene shows Jessica and Alex in Alex's room shortly after the heroes leave to head after Ultron. Alex is seen sitting up in bed drinking a cup of water as Jessica watches) Jessica: So, how are you feeling? Alex: Better I guess. Jessica: You sure? Alex: I think so. Jessica: Well, you probably have a few more days left on that wound Alex. Then you'll be able to do your job right again. Alex: Bout time. You know I could get on my feet faster if Ian or Kiro heal this. Jessica: Maybe. But I'm your nurse. Not them. Beside, we get to sometime together. Alex: *Blushes* … When... When you put it that way.... I guess I can stand a few more days. Jessica: *Blushes* S-Same here. (The two sit in silence for a moment. Sammy is seen watching them) Sammy:... I still understand but... Maybe I'm starting to get a grasp on love now. (Omega then sticks his head through the crack in the door) Omega: Hey guys! Alex and Jessica: AHHH!! Alex: JESUS! OMEGA LEARN TO KNOCK!! Omega: You should learn to close your door. Alex: Wha? It was open?? (Jessica notices Sammy who shakes his head "no") Jessica: Um... Yeah I guess so. Alex: huh. Weird. Anyway what did you need Omega? Omega: I was just checking on things was all. You guys haven't come out of here for awhile now. Alex: Has it been that long? Omega: Yeah. Alex: Where are the others? Omega: They're dealing with a threat right now. Alex: *Groans* Missing out on the action again... Jessica: Hey its okay. I'm sure its nothing. *Looks left and right* Alex: *Sigh* Yeah I guess but- (Zulu suddenly comes up) Zulu: Hey guys? Sorry to bother you. Jessica: Oh hey Zulu. What's up? Zulu: I got this weird feeling. Alex: Weird? Sammy: Weird how? Zulu: I'm sensing a weird presence around here. Omega: What're you- Wait, I'm feeling it too. Sammy;... Now that you mention... I feel it now to.. Jessica: Is everything all right guys? Omega: I'm sure its nothing but we'll go check it out. (The Targhuls leave as Jessica and Alex look at each other confused. The Targhuls are seen looking on the different floors) Omega: Kids? Anything? Charlie: No dad. Pearl: I don't see anything. Foxtrot: Yet something is out there. Zulu: Yeah but what is- Wha HEY! Sammy: Whoa what is it!? Zulu: It was just for a second but I saw something move by the window! Omega: What was it? Zulu: I'm not sure! It looked like- Sammy: Guys....? (The Targhul look over at Sammy and find him facing the window as a Targhul is seen on the other end growling at him) Omega: Sammy....Walk back slowly, now. Sammy: I... I can't.... Pearl: Why not? Sammy: I... I just can't... I don't know why but... Its eyes... (The Targhul continues to glare and growl at Sammy as its eyes glow blue) Foxtrot: Sammy hang on- Omega: DON'T. Move. Foxtrot:.... Omega: It hasn't attacked yet. Maybe... Maybe its just afraid. Pearl: Dad I think its a girl. (That when Omega notices the Targhul does indeed have female features) Omega: Wait....No, it can't be.... (The Targhul then roars as it smashes its fist through the window and jumps through) Sammy: AHHHH!!! (Omega rushes at the last second and pushes Sammy out the way, resulting in the Targhul grabbing Omega, sliding on the floor with him and then chucking him though a wall) Charlie: DAD!! (The Targhul turns to the noise and that's when the kids get a good look at her. She's got a humanoid based appearance. Her feet and hands became sharper then claws, her whole body is covered in scales. Most of the scales covering her are blue. The little parts of her that aren't covered in scales, are seen are grey skin.) Pearl: Whoa... She's totally different... Zulu: Hey! How dare you hurt dad! We're gonna- (The Targhul suddenly opens her mouth and lets out a loud roar. The roar is so loud and powerful is causes the Targhuls to grab they're heads in pain) Omega: GAAAH!!! Charlie: MAKE IT STOP!! (Over in Alex's room they too are hearing this) Alex: OH MY GOD WHAT IS THAT?! Jessica: I DON'T KNOW! I'M GONNA GO SEE! Alex: HANG ON I'LL- Jessica: YOU STAY IN BED! Alex: JESSICA- (Jessica leaves before Alex can finish. Back with the fight the blue Targhul continues its Sonic Roar which causes the Targhul's great deal of pain. As it roars however, Omega reappears, and wraps his tendrils around her and her mouth) Omega: Shut up already! Jessica: What the heck?! (The Targhul looks over at Jessica and cuts itself free of Omega's tendrils before roaring again) Jessica: AHHHHHH!!!! Pearl: OH MY GOD IS AGONY!!! (After a moment the Targhul stops and then starts to charge at Jessica. Zulu sees this and fires his webs at her and pulls her back, but she turns around, grabs Zulu's face and slams him on the ground, then throws him away) Charlie: GRAB HER!!! (Pearl and Charlie both jump on top of her as she tries to shake them off but they aren't going) Charlie: That's enough outta you lady! You're going- (Suddenly large spikes shoot out the Targhul and impales Pearl and Charlie) Omega: NO!! (Charlie and Pearl fall to the ground as they start to regenerate slowly) Charlie: Ow....That hurt.... Pearl: Yeah..... Jessica: Omega, what's going on?! Omega: I don't know! This Targhul just showed up and busted in! Jessica: Who is she!? Omega: I don't know, all I know she's dangerous! She's got something kind of Sonic Scream or Roar! Sammy: Jessica... Don't look into her eyes... Jessica: Huh? Her eyes?? Sammy: Those eyes... Those eyes of her.... Omega: He saw her and he just froze up! Maybe its a power of hers! Jessica: Well let's not stand here! We gotta do something! Zulu: Right! (Omega and Zulu both charge at her. She hears this coming and then turns and lets out another roar which stops the two in they're tracks) Zulu: AHHH!!! ITS LIKE MY HEAD IS BEING SPLIT APART!!! Omega: JESSICA MAKE IT STOP!!! Jessica: *Covering her ears* OH MY GOD THIS IS PAINFUL!! Yet its somehow worse for them! Wait... *Gasp* Loud sounds! Targhuls can't stand them! (The Targhul stops roaring as she grabs Omega and Zulu's faces and starts slamming the two of them in to the ground repeatedly before chucking them up) Charlie: *Removes spike* All right lady! Try this! (Charlie runs up and rams the spike into the Targhul's neck, causing it to scream as it starts bleeding) Charlie: Got it! (The Targhul stops screaming and the growls. She then turns around to Charlie, pulls the spike out, and the wound heals up on the spot) Charlie:... Um- (Suddenly her eyes glow brightly as she glares at Charlie who just freezes on the spot) Charlie:... I... I can't.... move. Sammy: HE SAW HER EYES!! Foxtrot: HANG ON CHARLIE!! (The Targhul forms is arm into a shape blade and prepares to strike till Foxtrot grabs her and is wrestling her down) Charlie: *Able to move* Oh my god that was horrible! Jessica: She can let out a Sonic Scream and she can somehow make the others freezes by looking into her eyes?? What other powers does she have?? Foxtrot: Stay down! (The Targhul tries to punch Foxtrot who becomes transparent, dodging the attack) Foxtrot: Guys, help me out! Omega: We're coming! (The other Targhul jump up and hold her down as she struggles to free herself.) Omega: HOLD HER DOWN! WE ALMOST!- (With a great deal of strength, she knocks all the Targhuls away) Pearl: She's so strong! Zulu: People call us freaks?! No Targhul should be THIS strong! Is she a queen!? Omega: I don't know... (The Targhul growls as she slowly starts to march toward the group. Suddenly she is seen getting hit by lighting which causes her to yell in pain. Everyone looks and sees Sammy shooting lighting at her) Jessica: Sammy! Sammy: Jessica! Try and blast her! I can't do this forever! Jessica: Right! (Jessica fires psychic blasts at the Targhul which causes considerable fire damage to her body, causing her to yell out in pain) Sammy: Yeah! Jessica: That's doing it! (As the Targhul burn while being zapped by lighting she slowly stops screaming and growls looking at Jessica. Her eyes glow again. Jessica gasps in fear. Suddenly the Targhul lets out a loud roar as she stomps the ground. The resulting stomp, not only stops the attacks, but knocks everyone away, as well as breaks EVERY window in the Mansion. Jessica, despite the pain slowly gets up. She then looks and then sees the Targhul right next to her. She swings her arms and slashs Jessica's arm) Jesssica: AHHH!! *Holds her arm* AH! (Jessica tries to counter attack but the Targhul wraps its tendrils around her, lifting her up right to her face) Jessica: Who... Who are you??? (The Targhul does not reply and instead makes her eyes glow again as Jessica is forced to look into her eyes) Sammy: JESSICA!! Jessica: I....I can't..... Omega: Hold on! (Omega tries to stand before he flinches in pain. He then looks down at his leg as he finds numerous glass shards inside it) Omega: Gah! Dammit that hurts. (The Targhul forms its arm into a blade as it prepares to finish Jessica off) Alex: HEY BITCH!!! (The voice causes the Targhul to stop what its doing and look over at the voice. Jessica, now not looking at her eyes looks to as do the Targhuls) Alex: Get. Your slimy tendrils off her! Jessica: ALEX! What are you doing!? Alex: Did you not hear me!? Let! Her! Go! (The Targhul is silent as it just stares at Alex. Suddenly she throws Jessica away and turns to Alex) ???: A...Alex.... Lorthare…. Omega: She-She spoke... Alex: Yeah, that's right! You wanna fight? (Alex steps forward as he holds onto his wound grunting) Alex: Let's fight. ???: Al...Alex.... Lo...Lorthare… Alex: Yeah that's my name! We doing this or what!? ???: I.... I.... Hungeeeeeer…. Alex: Sorry lady! I got nothing for ya! ???: Feeeeeeed meeeee…. Alex: Alright then, you want food? Suck on this! (Alex fires a psychic blast which misses completely and burns a hole through the wall) Alex: *gasp* Dammit! ???: Feeeeeed ME! Alex: *In his mind* Damn it... I can't fight her like this... Who is this Targhul anyway?! She was able to trash everyone with hardly any effort! And... I feel like I heard her voice before. …. Her voice...… Noooo… It couldn't... Jessica: Alex! Stop you have to leave! Alex: … Hey! Targhul! Are you- (The Targhul interrupts Alex by having its eyes glow and causes Alex to freeze) Pearl: ALEX!! (Alex is paralyzed from the effects as the Targhul approaches him) ???: Foooood.... Omega: Get away from him! (The Targhul steps in front of Alex as it looks down at his stab wound) ???: Meat...... (The Targhul cuts open Alex's scar with its finger in one swift move) Alex: GAAAAH!!! *Falls down* Jessica: *gasp* ALEX!!! (Alex is seen holding his wound as he breaths heavy) ???: More... .MORE!!! (Suddenly the Targhul's stomach opens up and several tendrils appear out of it, Alex gasps and tries to crawl away but the Targhul's tendrils all grab him, pull him into her stomach which closes up and she stands there holding him. Alex is heard screaming as he's trapped) Jessica: ALEX NO!! Zulu: LET HIM GO!! (The Targhul turns to face the others) ???: Noooo..... Mine.... Jessica: You... You MONSTER!!! (Jessica gets up and charges at the Targhul. The Targhul's eyes glow, but Jessica covers them last second and then jumps on top of the Targhul and starts punching her faces) Jessica: LET HIM GO!! LET HIM OUT!! NOW!! (Jessica rams her fist into the Targhul's stomach, causing it to scream in pain) ???: Don't....HURT IT!!! Jessica: I'LL DO WHATEVER I WANT IF IT MEANS FREEING ALEX!! ???: Then....DIE!! (The Targhuls prepares to stabs Jessica with her blade arms but Omega nad his kids, plus Sammy all jump on top of her, and restain her. Holding her arms and legs and keeping her mouth shut) Jessica: SAMMY!! HELP!!! (Sammy goes over and helps Jessica pull. The Targhul keeps struggling with amazing amount of strength) Zulu: HOLD HER!!! Pearl: CAN'T HOLD ON MUCH LONGER!!! (Alex's arm and body begin to emerge from the Targhul's stomach) Jessica: ALMOST THERE!!! Sammy: HE'S SLIPPING OUT OF MY HAND!! (The two pull a bit more before they pull Alex free, causing them to fall to the ground as the other Targhul hold the Female Targhul down) Omega: THEY GOT HIM! THEY- (The Targhul then using all her strength breaks free of they're hold, stands up and holds her stomach in pain) ???: My...… Food... My Alex.... (She glares at Jessica who's trying to hold pressure on Alex's wound. She looks at the Targhul who glares at her. The Targhul lets out a roar and then runs out broken window, escaping) Charlie: She's getting away! Omega: Let her go! It's not worth the risk! Charlie: But- Omega: Charlie, don't. (They then turn they're attention to Jessica who's trying to wake Alex's up and stop his bleeding) Jessica: Alex! Alex look at me! Its over! Its gonna be okay! Alex: J...Jes...Jessica… Jessica: I'm here! You're going to be okay! The others will be here soon! They'll- Alex: The.... The.. The Tar...Targhul... Jessica: Don't worry about it! Just stay calm! Omega: Jess, do you need help? Jessica: We need the others! Ian and Kiro can- (Suddenly Alex grabs Jessica and makes her look at him) Alex: That... Targhul… Its.... Its... R...R...….. *Passes out* Jessica: Alex...? Alex!? ALEX!!! (The flash back fades as Jessica is seen holding Alex's wound and yelling his name while the Targhuls watch) Jessica: And... That's what happened.... Miles: Holy crap.... Tony: Sounds rough. Omega: It was all so sudden. We couldn't do much. Sammy: It was so strong, so fast, and those powers of her.... Tom: Man... The Targhul chick sounds like she could match that Ray robot Erin fought. Izuku: Yeah... But why was she so obsessed with trying to get Alex? Jessica: We don't know. Omega: She probably saw her as weaker prey. Charlie: That wound definitely doesn't help. Ian: Then I guess it's time we heal it ourselves then. Kiro: Yeah, you're right. Jessica: What? No! Ian: Jess, you can't save him at this point! If we don't intervene, he'll die! Jessica: But- Sammy: Jess... Let them do it... Jessica:..... Ian: We have no choice. Kiro, hold him down, this is gonna hurt. Kiro: Got it. (Kiro grabs onto Alex and holds him down as Ian charges his healing ability) Kiro: Ready? Ian: Ready. (Ian begins to heal Alex. Everyone sees as his wound slowly starts to close. In that moment however. Alex's eyes opens up and he starts to scream and thrash) Kiro: ALEX!! CALM DOWN!! Alex: GET HER OFF ME!!! GET HER OFF ME!!! Jessica: *Rushes over and holds Alex* ALEX! CALM DOWN THE TARGHUL IS GONE!! YOU'RE SAFE!! Alex: SHE- SHE TRIED TO-! Izuku: Alex! Tony: Kid, you need to calm down. You're just making your situation worse. Mina: Yeah! Alex: But- Jessica: Alex. *Grabs Alex's head* I'm right here. NO ONE will hurt you while I'm here. Alex: J....Jessica... (The pain begins to stop as the brothers continue to heal. The wound becoming more and more closed.) Ian: Its going great. Keep him calm Jessica. Jessica: Nothing's gonna hurt you anymore. (Alex begins to tear up as he resists against the pain. Jessica begins to put her face closer to him) Jessica: Not while I'm here. (Jessica kisses Alex as he stares stunned before he slowly returns the kiss. The other Defenders look on shocked) Miles: Hold up. Mina: *Gasp* Oh my god its beautiful! Tom: Well I'll be... (Sammy says nothing as he watches. But he soon smiles. After a few moments Jessica and Alex stop kissing) Jessica: I... I love you Alex. Alex: … I love you to... Jessica. Omega: HUH?! Miles: Okay hold up, hold up! Charlie: My head is starting to hurt. Erin: You guys... Are idiots... (Everyone notices Erin is now awake as she has a tired smile) Jack: Erin! Are you- Erin: Eh... I'll live... I think... But I'm just enjoying the sight... My brother's finally got a girlfriend.... (Ian and Kiro walk back as Alex sits up with his wound healed. He and Jessica then smile at each other) Alex: Thanks for helping me Jess. Jessica: I'll always be there for you. Alex: Same here. (The two share a hug) Jack: Hey glad you're feeling better Alex, but what about your sister? Alex: *Sees Erin* Erin! The hell happened to you? *Sees Jack* And the hell happened to YOU?? Erin: Long story. Jack: Yeah. Can I get my hand replaced now? Ian: Oh right! I forgot about that! Kiro: Right! I'll work on getting the replacement and you heal Erin! Ian: Got it! (Ian goes over and starts to heal Erin. A while later, Erin is fully healed, Jack is seen getting his replacement hand on, and everyone tells each other the stories what happened) Erin:.... Some crazy blue scale Targhul lady wanted to eat my brother?? Jessica: Yeah. Zulu: She was brutal! Charlie: She impaled me and Pearl and beat Zulu and dad to hell. Erin: Jeez. Miles: We should've got here sooner. Omega: Yeah well you guys sounded like you had your hands full. Alex:... I still can't believe it... You really think that was Ray? Erin: Positive. Ultron got his hands on Ray and made him into that.... thing. Alex: Dammit. And I had hope they were improving. Tony: Well your little acquaintance is probably the least of your concerns. Some officers arrived at that compound and found that Ultron had stolen a sizable amount of Adamantium. Erin: What?! Miles: How? Tony: They think he had drones out back transporting it. Erin: Dammit. Miles: We should've checked the back. (Jack then begins looking at his robotic hand) Jack: Okay, this! THIS is cool though! (Jack stands up as he moves his metal hand around) Kiro: Yep. There's no lag with your brains command so it works just the same as your old one. Jack: Sweet! Erin: *Comes up and feels the metal hand* Whoa. Man its a cold one. Jack: Does it look bad? Erin: No, it looks great! Jack: Really? Erin: Yeah! It might be cold hard steel, but it does make you look more awesome! Jack: Awesome! Hey Omega, cut my eye next! I gotta complete the set! (Erin suddenly slaps Jack) Jack: OW!! Kidding I was kidding!! (Everyone laughs at this. Then Jessica goes to Alex) Jessica: Alex...? Alex: Yeah? Jessica: After that Targhul left, you were trying to tell me something. Something about her. What was it? Alex: Oh....That. Erin: Alex? Is something wrong? Alex: Erin.... Are you ABSOLUTYLY sure that Cyborg you fought was Ray. Erin: 100%. Alex:.... Then... We got an even bigger problem then I thought... Tony: Why's that? Alex: Cause... That Targhul… I think... I think its... Jack: Yeah? Alex:..... Rayla. (The heroes are silent) Tony: I'm sorry, who? Erin: Rayla…. Ray's Twin Sister... Tony: Hold up. You mean the Cyborg and the crazy zombie lady are twins??? Alex: They were... And now it seems they've been transformed into monsters. Erin: They don't remember each other, or even they're own names. Miles: Jesus... Alex: But how did Rayla become infected? I can understand how Ray could become Ultron since all these kidnappings have been going on, but Rayla? I don't get it. Omega: It has to be her.. Ginetra. She found Reyla and infected her! Izuku: that would make the most sense. And with Rayla on her side, she's got herself a POWERFUL ally... Erin: Regardless of how they became what they are, its still a sad day. These two were ready to turn they're lives around to become better people. Now... They're slaves to monsters... Again. Tony: Well, whatever it takes to help them, just know that you kids have me and all the other great heroes on your side. If you need us, one way or another, we'll be there. Alex: Thanks Mr. Stark. Tony: *chuckles* Please, call me Tony. Alex: Awesome! Miles: You can count on us Tony! Thanks for the suit by the way. Tony: Don't mention it kid. Now then, I gotta get back to Stark Tower. I'm gathering a bunch of Pro Heroes and Government Officials tonight for dinner. I don't particularly enjoy being late to these sort of things. Alex: We understand Tony. Jessica: Enjoy yourself! Tony: I will. See you all around. (Tony leaves the house and flies off. The heroes then all look at each other) Ian: Well, I'll start reversing the damage. Alex: Yeah, right. (Ian touches the floor with his glowing hand, causing the house to repair itself to mint condition.) Ian: There we go. Erin: Thanks Ian. Ian: Don't mention it. Omega: Well, now what? Alex: We should take a break for now. I definitely could use one. Jessica: Same here. Erin: *Puts arm on Alex and Jessica* Why don't you two spend some alone time one of your rooms. Jessica: *Blushes* Huh??? Alex: *Blushes* Erin! Jack: Yeah, you kids deserve it you know? Miles: True. Sammy: At least now I don't have to make fun of you anymore Jess! Jessica: I mean....Do you wanna go watch T.V in my room? Alex: Uhhh.....Sure. Erin: Awwww, look at you two! Lovebirds already! Alex: Erin! (Alex covers his face in embarrassment as the heroes laugh at him. Their day may have been saved, but darker threats still linger in the dark) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts